What He Needs
by fififolle
Summary: Radek has to tell Rodney that he is dating Elizabeth. It does not go well, and Elizabeth has to sort it out. Tag for Grace Under Pressure. Angst Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: Grace Under Pressure**

**Summary:** Radek has to tell Rodney that he is dating Elizabeth. It does not go well, and Elizabeth has to sort it out. Tag for Grace Under Pressure. Angst/Drama.

**A/N: **Written for the **McKay/Weir Ficathon 2006**, response to a challenge (#41) from** Kellyanne - **Write Weir / Zelenka with jealous McKay. Full details and links at mcweir central website. I do like a bit of Weir Zelenka, as you may know, this one got me good.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I am coming with you," Radek insisted as Rodney batted him weakly away.

"I can walk to the infirmary on my own. I'm not injured," Rodney growled.

Radek exchanged glances with Colonel Sheppard, as the medical technicians hovered nearby. They had just exited the rescue puddlejumper, having retrieved Rodney, alone, from the jumper at the bottom of the ocean.

"No, not at all, Rodney. Merely the gash in your head which has spilled blood all over me." Radek grabbed Rodney gently by the arm and propelled him towards the gurney. "Get onto that, let them wrap more blankets around you, and stop being foolish."

Rodney meekly did as he was told, which disturbed Radek somewhat.

Lying on the gurney, Rodney blinked at his friend, "Tell Elizabeth I'm back."

Radek's smile twitched as he nodded, "I will." He turned to the medical staff, "I'll be along in a moment, you'd better get him to Dr Beckett now."

Feeling a little guilty, Radek hurried from the jumper bay down the stairs to the Control Room. He had meant to stay with Rodney, he truly had. But Rodney had suggested it, and there was no time like the present. Correct? Perhaps, but a little voice whispered to him repeatedly... _you need to tell him... you need to tell him... _He ignored his unwanted own advice and slipped into her office, shutting the door.

"Radek, thank god." Elizabeth dropped her file and stepped across to him - arms around each other, hands on faces, lips sharing quickly.

Within moments, they moved into the centre of the room, now visible to all in the glass box of her office.

"He says to tell you he is back." Radek was nervous.

She smiled, "I am very grateful for that. Let's go down and see him. You did an amazing job, I know it wasn't easy for you."

He closed his eyes, "I did not tell him."

Elizabeth frowned and smiled in equal measure, confused, thinking, "What are you...? Oh. But I thought...? You said..."

"I know. I said I would tell him this morning." He sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his stubble, "He was in full flow. Taking this flight instead of me... I just couldn't. I am sorry."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and walked away a few steps. "This is not a good time now, is it? On the other hand," she gave a hollow laugh, "perhaps it's best if he can hardly remember. Some friends we are."

Radek reached out and slipped his hand through hers. "Come on. We will go and see him. He needs us, both of us. Then, when he is feeling better, we will tell him we are in love, and he will hate both of us for a while. That is all."

Elizabeth let him pull her towards the door, her expression one of pain. Rodney had always looked at Elizabeth with affection and respect, and probably more. She knew it was going to hurt him when he found out about her relationship with Radek, one which had grown slowly and silently when no one was looking, least of all her. But he would get over it. Wouldn't he?

When they entered the infirmary, Carson met them. He walked with them to Rodney's cubicle.

"He's sedated, for the moment." The soft Scottish brogue was full of care and relief. "Mild hypothermia, ten stitches to the scalp, concussion, a wee bit battered here and there. Not bad, when you consider the circumstances." He smiled, and left them as they stood by Rodney's bed.

Elizabeth patted Rodney's hand, and smoothed his hair away from his bandage. "I hate to see him hurt," she whispered.

Radek couldn't help but think that it was nothing compared to the revelation he had to bring him. Rodney practically worshipped this beautiful woman. And it was he, Radek, who had won her heart. Seeing her touch him invoked no jealousy, it was just what she did. He lowered his gaze to the floor and his tired body into the chair.

As the minutes ticked away, Elizabeth took Radek's hand silently, and squeezed it.

"Radek... will you stay with him? I need to get back to work."

He sighed, and squeezed her hand in return. "Of course, Elizabeth. I will see you later, yes?"

"Of course, Radek." She leaned down and kissed him, then left the infirmary.

Sitting in silence, watching Rodney's chest rise and fall, Radek worried and worried.

**0o0o0**

"C-4." Rodney smirked.

Radek groaned, and picked up a small red pin. "Hit and sunk. That was my aircraft carrier, you know."

Rodney grinned smugly. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, Radek, this was a great idea."

Radek scowled. "Yes, well. I was getting bored looking at your bruises. E-10."

A snort of laughter. "Miss! I've got to see Carson later. He wants to check my blood glucose and probably some other voodoo stuff." He had only been released from the infirmary the day before.

Radek looked up from the game. "You are looking and sounding well, Rodney."

Rodney shrugged. "I feel good. Well, apart from... Griffin." His hand gestured uselessly.

Radek nodded. "I am sorry. What he did... it was heroic."

"Yeah. These military types are strange sometimes." He stared into space for a moment.

For some reason, and Radek knew in his heart there was no good time, he decided to do it now. "Rodney... I have something to tell you."

Rodney looked back at him, puzzled, "Oh?"

Fingering a red pin absently, Radek kept his eyes down. "It's that... I thought you should know... I have been seeing Elizabeth."

Rodney just blinked, his face a blank. He said nothing for a moment, but Radek could feel his eyes on him. "You and Elizabeth?"

Radek nodded silently, eyes still down.

"Right. That's... nice. What, like, dating?" Rodney's voice was hollow.

Another nod, and a glance up. Eyes met briefly, before they both looked down. The silence hurt Radek's ears.

Rodney was watching the door. "You know, Radek, I'm feeling a bit tired, actually. Maybe I should get some rest before I have to go to the infirmary. I don't want Carson to keep me in if I look a bit off. You don't mind, do you?"

Radek swallowed. He felt a brute. Kick a dog when he is down. "What about the game, Rodney? You have probably won anyway."

"Yeah, well, maybe. Please, just..."

"Sorry. I will go. Let you rest." Radek stood up, leaving the Battleships game lying open, a small submarine lying on it's side next to the box with two red pins in it. Radek could hear the words Rodney hadn't spoken – _I didn't win, you did._

"Can I bring you anything? Walk you to see Carson later?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Rodney lay down on his bed and his curled back faced the door.

Radek just sighed and slipped out.

**TBC**  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh, boy, get your Rodney-bear ready...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What do you mean, he threw you out?"

Radek shrugged, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders sad. "I don't think he wanted to talk about it."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed, "I knew he'd be like this. He can't stand it when other people are happy."

"Elizabeth, he watched a man die for him yesterday. He has much on his mind, not to mention he was concussed. I know he would have liked you to help him through these things. Now, perhaps he... This complicates his life, in some ways. You are one of his closest friends, as am I."

She nodded, pacing around her quarters. "I should go and see him, explain."

"What is there to explain?"

"I don't know! I'm just going to see him." She grabbed her jacket.

"He is probably in the infirmary, having his check up. Please, be gentle with him."

She nodded, and squeezed his hand as she left.

Carson told her she was too late, and to try his quarters. He'd given her an odd look.

When she reached his door, she almost hammered on it. "Rodney!"

The door slid open, and Rodney stood there, dressed casually in jeans and a gaudy short-sleeved shirt.

"Come in."

"Thank you. Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was worried."

"I'm fine. Carson said so."

Elizabeth watched his firmly set jaw and his hard eyes. "Can I sit down?"

"Help yourself." They sat in the two chairs near the window.

"How is your head?"

"Sore."

"I'm sorry about Griffin. That must have been hard."

Rodney shrugged. "I had other problems to keep me occupied at the time. I've thought a lot about it today, though."

"Have you been to see... I'm here if you want to talk about it. I know Radek will help too."

A dark emotion ghosted across Rodney's face. "Thank you. I'll bear that in mind. But Kate's pretty good. I feel like I trust her now."

Elizabeth blinked. "Good. That's good." She toyed with her hands nervously, and glanced around the room.

Rodney was watching her coldly, then he got up from his chair and stood at the window, looking out over the ocean.

"It was freezing down there, you know. I think I felt very alone."

Elizabeth took a deep, silent breath. "Radek and John were incredible. They never gave up."

"That's not what _I _heard."

"Excuse me?"

Rodney turned around and leaned against the window. "Miko told me Radek gave me poor odds. He didn't want to come and get me. It would be a whole lot easier for him with me out of the way. He would be in charge, and now he's got you..."

Elizabeth shot to her feet, pointing angrily, "Now hold on just one second! You can't just accuse Radek like that! He worked harder than anyone to get you back. And just because he's... we're..." She growled in frustration. "Rodney. No one is happier than Radek to have you back alive. Except maybe me. Now stop being silly about this."

"Silly? Oh that's great. I can't help it if I..." his wide, vexed eyes skittered over her from head to toe. He took his fist and punched it against the window, grunting in pain as he met solid resistance.

Elizabeth stepped close to him and grabbed his hand. "Rodney! What are you doing? Stop it!"

"How could he do this to me?" his whispered plaintively, "He's taking you away from me. Everything I ever wanted has always been taken away..." he shut his eyes tight, hanging his head.

"No, no, no, Rodney. It's not like that." She took his hands in hers and held them together over his chest. "Listen to me. Radek cares more for you than you realise. He can't swim - he was terrified of going down there for you. He knew just how bad the odds were, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to save you. And he isn't taking me away from you. I'm here. I care, Rodney."

He opened his eyes, but they were narrow and pained. "Just not as much as you care for him."

She lowered her eyes, but squeezed his hands tightly beneath her own, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, and pulled his hands out of her hold. "One more thing for Kate to deal with. It's OK."

"You can't plan these things, Rodney. We're still your friends."

He waved a hand randomly, and breezed sarcastically, "Yeah, I know. It just happened, right? Whatever. Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'd rather not think about it, frankly." Angry eyes glinted.

She balled her hands into fists at her side. "Oh. You make me mad sometimes, Rodney McKay. People risk their lives for you, _die_ for you, and you act like you are six years old! Fine. So Radek would have done anything to get out of your rescue. So what? He's not stupid. It was a crazy plan, if we're honest about it now." She was almost shouting now, strained and emotional. "But I told him to go. And I love him. And he could have died too. I _asked_ him to go. _That's_ how much I care about you! But you don't own me. No one does. I'll see who I like, and I'll care about who I like, and I don't want to fight with you..." She threw her face in her hands and shook with a sob.

Shocked, Rodney could only stare at her, before he grabbed her in a bear hug. "No, Elizabeth, don't do this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... oh crap." He rubbed her back, his eyes rolled high. "I am such an idiot." His brain worked it's way carefully through some of the things she had said, as he held her. Logic replaced jealousy. Reason replaced insecurity. Sanity replaced confusion.

"Em... you had to ask him to go?" he asked quietly.

She responded from where she was pressed against his chest, muffled but returning to composure. "John was going to order him."

"He hates water."

"I know. I've never seen him so scared."

"Maybe he did it for you."

He felt her shake her head, "He's not as dumb as you think. He did it for you. He knew he had to, when he thought about it."

Rodney stilled, before saying quietly, "I am grateful, believe me. I had a lot of help from my friends yesterday. More than you know. But I guess there's a lot of things that were never meant to happen." He kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her closer. "You mean so much to me, Elizabeth. Give me some time. I'll get used to the fact you chose that scruffy Czech instead of me." There was a lightness to his tone.

She drew her head back to watch his scared smile. "We'll work it out, Rodney. Please, let us try."

He nodded slowly and hugged her close again. "You say you love him, huh?"

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Uh huh. He can't swim, you know."

"No one's perfect."

He snorted. In the silence, he was thinking. "Why did Griffin _do_ that?"

"I don't know, Rodney. Some things just aren't planned. And some things _are_ meant to happen."

She held him as he cried silently.

_**FIN **_


End file.
